Baby Yawn
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Yoongi dan Jimin. Dua bayi yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Ini hanya cerita keseruan interaksi keduanya serta mereka menuju dewasa. /YoonMin/Humor/Always for team bottom Jimin/DLDR!


Baby Yawn

© Stupefy-Jin

YoonMin!

YoonMin

Baby Yoon Baby Min

Humor

Team uke Jimin!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANKS

ENJOYED ^^

* * *

Cuaca sangat cerah diminggu pagi ini. Sangat tepat jika digunakan untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Oleh karena itu, Mama Min berencana untuk membawa sang buah hati jalan-jalan di Taman.

Bayi yang memiliki mata yang terlihat malas itu bernama Min Yoongi. Dia menguap lebar. Tidak ingin rasanya saat dia dipindahkan oleh sang Mama menuju keretanya lalu mereka keluar rumah. Yoongi protes, karena dia tidak suka cahaya matahari, dan dia masih mengantuk.

"Yoongi, ayo kita cari udara segar, sayang. Jangan tidur melulu."

 _'Iya kali ma, Yoongi bisa jawab, ya walau Yoongi jawab dalam hati sih. Eh tapi Yoongi malas,Mama.'_

"Ya sudah, ayo sayang." Mama Min mengira anaknya senang, ia mulai mendorong kereta putranya. Yoongi yang malas berdebat, memilih untuk mengemut dotnya. Menyebalkan.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi tak henti berpapasan dengan orang-orang. Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, masalahnya, mereka itu, entah pria maupun wanita, pasangan, orang tua, bahkan remaja, rela meminta Mamanya untuk menghentikan keretanya, bercengkrama sebentar dengannya, kemudian, mencupit pipinya. Mereka gemas dengan pipi berisi Yoongi.

 _'Uh, setan! Tangan kalian kotor. Hush, menjauh dari pipiku._ ' Yoongi mengumpat dan mengusir, tetapi sayang suaranya tidak di dengar.

Para pejalan kaki justru memekik senang dengan reaksi melotot yang Yoongi tunjukan. Yoongi melotot justru terlihat lucu bagi mereka. Mata kecil yang dipaksa membesar. Bayi ini unik, begitu katanya.

 _'Hey, awas kalian. Ketika besar, aku akan diet dan tidak ada lagi pipi kenyal ini. Lihat saja nanti!'_

 _'Mama, kita pulang saja. Ngapain sih kita harus ketemu manusia-manusia aneh ini.'_ Yoongi menoleh pada sang Mama. Sang Mama justru tersenyum lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Kamu suka jalan-jalan dan ketemu orang-orang ya, sayang?"

 _'Duh mama, kebalikannya malahan mama.'_

Yoongi benar-benar ingin cepat bisa bicara agar yang dia pikirkan tersampaikan pada sang mama.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Taman. Mama Min bersorak lalu menunduk menuju keretanya.

"Yoongi, lihat. Ramai bukan? Kau pasti senang, karena jika di rumah akan terasa sepi!"

 _'Huh, aku justru suka di rumah saja, Mama. Kartun kumamon sebentar lagi tayang, aduh!'_

.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada bunyi gemercing. Yoongi menoleh untuk mencari asal suara.

Taman begitu ramai dan Yoongi kesulitan mencarinya. Ada seorang pemuda yang bermain lempar piring terbang bersama peliharaannya. Bukan, suara itu bukan berasal dari sana. Ada pula kakek nenek yang berjalan bersama, anak-anak balita yang berlarian, dan lainnya.

Yoongi masih sibuk mencari, hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada kereta bayi berwarna biru muda. Bukan, bukan karena Yoongi suka keretanya. Kereta Yoongi jauh lebih keren karena berwarna hitam. Sepertinya suara dari surga itu berasal dari sana.

Hanya saja, Yoongi melihat bakpao di dalamnya. Bakpao yang sangat manis.

' _Mama! Ada bakpao Mama! Yoongi mau ma!'_ Yoongi berteriak heboh di dalam. Yang didengar oleh sang Mama justru Yoongi sedang memekik sambil berdengung ' _Uwaa wa waa mma! Mma! Euung euuung'_

Mama Min tersenyum, seiring saat ada seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekat padanya, seraya mendorong kereta putranya.

"Ah, Nyonya Park! Anda tetangga baru saya itu ya."

"Nyonya Min? Ye, saya memang tetangga baru anda. Wah, anda membawa Putra anda jalan-jalan juga ya?" Kata wanita itu lalu menghentikan keretanya tepat berhadapan dengan kereta Yoongi.

' _Mama! Mama! Kenalkan Yoongi dengan bakpao ini ma!'_

 _'Ih, apaan sih, kau! Kau juga seperti bakpao tau!'_

Ketika kedua wanita dewasa itu sibuk mengobrol, dari kedua kereta itu juga terjadi interaksi bayinya, bedanya, suara mereka tak didengar oleh orang dewasa.

' _Eh, kau bilang apa tadi ! Bakpao?! Ngaca dulu sana! Kau lebih pantas disebut bakpaso! Setelah besar nanti pipi ini juga akan menyusut sendirinya tau!'_

' _Ye! Liat aja kalau begitu.'_

"Ah iya. Wah, Nyonya Park, Putra anda tampan sekali. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Park Jimin, Nyonya Min."

"Panggil Hyekyo saja, ㅡ"

"Sora, panggil saja Sora."

"Baiklah, Sora-ssi."

Yoongi bersungut. Songong juga bayi buntal ini. Awas saja dia. Jangan salahkan Yoongi jika suatu hari nanti justru bayi itu jatuh Cinta padanya.

 _'Eh bantet. Kau mau cari gara-gara ya?'_ Yoongi menatap nyalang. Sedangkan Jimin, yang memakai tudung kbayi itu menikmati dotnya.

' _Kau duluan tau.'_

 _'Aku kan pengen kenalan. Tapi kau sok jual mahal.'_

 _'Kau mau kenalan tapi mengataiku bakpao.'_

 _'Salahku? Kan kau memang seperti bakpao.'_

 _'Eh, kurang ajar!'_

Tanpa tendeng aling Jimin menggapai rambut Yoongi, menariknya.

' _Kyaaa bedebah kau!'_

Yoongi juga tak tinggal diam. Dia menggigit jari Jimin yang bebas karena dekat dengan mulutnya, sehingga Jimin memekik keras.

Pekikan Jimin membuat kedua wanita dewasa itu menghentikan obrolan mereka. Keduanya melebarkan mata melihat Putra mereka sedang menarik rambut, dan menggigit.

"Astaga, Jimin!"

"Astaga, Yoongi!"

Kedua wanita itu melerai bayi mereka. Sora menggendong Jimin, begitu juga Hyekyo yang mengangkat tubuh anaknya dari kereta.

Jimin memekik sangat keras, hingga wajahnya memerah.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang menangis sesegukan.

"Yaampun kalian..." desah kedua ibu muda itu.

Dan, begitulah pertemuan pertama kedua bayi itu. Yoongi dan Jimin.

END/TBC

Ff absurd dengan versi lain. Kali ini maincast nya YoonMin.

Pokoknya saya team uke Jimin.


End file.
